Han Solo's Revenge
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Brian Daley | omslagartiest = Dean Ellis | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 12 Oktober 1979 | type = Novel | paginas = 180 | ISBN = 0-345-28475-5 | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 2 BBY | serie = The Han Solo Adventures | vorige = Han Solo at Stars' End | volgende = Han Solo and the Lost Legacy }} 250px|thumb|Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla 250px|thumb|Gallandro Han Solo's Revenge is het tweede leesboek van The Han Solo Adventures van Brian Daley en het derde spin-off leesboek dat ooit verscheen. In tegenstelling tot Han Solo at Stars' End werd er geen comic van gemaakt. Meer uitleg over de achtergrond van dit verhaal kan je vinden in Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook. In het Nederlands werd dit boek uitgebracht als De Wraak van Han Solo door De Zwarte Beertjes. Synopsis Na hun avontuur op Stars' End hebben Han Solo en Chewbacca de Corporate Sector verlaten na hun mislukt avontuur op de Rampa Rapids en bevinden ze zich nu op de verlaten planeet Kamar. Daar tonen Solo en Chewie Holofeature aan de Kamarians die deze voorstellingen als een soort ritueel beschouwden. Sonniod, een ex-smokkelaar, leverde een nieuwe holofeature genaamd Love is Waiting. Ook Bollux en Blue Max bevinden zich nog steeds aan boord van de Millennium Falcon in ruil voor taken die ze aan boord moeten opknappen. Wanneer Han aan Lisstik en de Kamarians de nieuwe holo van Sonniod laat zien, worden ze echter woest en beginnen ze de smokkelaars aan te vallen. Blijkbaar had Han bij het tonen van de Holofeature Varn, World of Water een nieuwe religie geschapen bij de Kamarians die gefascineerd waren door de beelden van de waterplaneet. De Falcon kan net ontsnappen met nauwelijks wat gerief die de Kamarians hadden geofferd aan Solo. Ten einde raad trekken Solo en Chewie opnieuw naar de Corporate Sector. Op de koude en verlaten planeet Lur hebben Solo en Chewie een afspraak om een onbekende vracht te vervoeren voor 10.000 Credits. Wanneer Solo Zlarb ontmoet, dreigt het meteen fout te lopen. Zlarb bedreigt Han met een Palmgun en Chewie kan niets anders doen dan Zlarb gehoorzamen. Bollux krijgt een Restraining Bolt van Zlarb en zijn vijf handlangers, waarvan er één een Nashtah als waakdier heeft. Solo en Chewbacca beseffen dat dit de hele foute weg opgaat wanneer de vracht uit Lurrian slaven blijkt te bestaan. Slaven is het laatste wat Han en Chewie willen vervoeren, maar ze hebben geen keuze nu hun schip is gekaapt. Wat Zlarb echter is vergeten, is Blue Max. Max kan via een code die Bollux net op tijd doorzond, zichzelf overtreffen en het brandblussysteem van de Millennium Falcon, dat al een tijdlang defect was, in gang zetten. Hierdoor kregen de slavendrijvers plots een lading schuim over zich heen. Han en Chewie overmeesteren Zlarb in de cockpit en daarna de andere slavendrijvers. De twee laatste laten ze in de handen van de Lurrians. De leider van de Lurrians redt Hans leven wanneer blijkt dat Zlarb weer bij het bewustzijn was geraakt en Solo wou neerschieten. Zlarb schiet echter ook de Lurrian leider neer. Nadat de Lurrians weer hun vrijheid hebben gekregen, vindt Han in Zlarbs kledij informatie over deze deal die zou worden afgerond op de planeet Bonadan. Op Bonadan wachten Solo en Chewie op de klant van Zlarb, maar er komt niemand opdagen. Toch komt Solo in contact met een vrouw die 'toevallig' aan de tafel wou zitten waar Zlarbs contact had gezeten. Het is duidelijk voor Han dat zij meer wist van de transactie en dus is niet alle hoop gaan vliegen om alsnog te worden betaald. Solo wordt echter bewusteloos geslagen door een onbekende aanvaller en als hij naar de Falcon wil gaan, is Chewie nog steeds een aantal taken aan het uitvoeren. De Falcon wordt extra bewaakt door Blue Max en dat is nodig want er vindt even laten een inbraakpoging plaats. Han reist met een Repulsorlift Scooter naar zijn afspraak met de vrouw die hij eerder ontmoette. Solo en de vrouw kunnen een aanvaller doden die blijkbaar meer wist over de salendeal van Zlarb. Maar Han en de vrouw moeten daarna meteen vluchten op een Swoop wanneer er meer aanvallers opduiken. Hans verleden als Swoop jockey werpt zijn vruchten af en ze kunnen de belagers afschudden in een ijzeren constructie van een weertoren. Ondertussen krijgt de Falcon het bezoek van Spray, een Tynnan Skip Tracer die schulden van Han en Chewie komt opeisen. Na veel geduld en bureaucratische praat van Spray, aanvaardt Chewbacca om hem mee aan boord te nemen. Na de achtervolging, introduceert de vrouw zich als Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, een Assistant Auditor-General van de CSA. Zij leidt een onderzoek naar de slavenhandel, samen met haar collega Magg. Dankzij de info van Zlarb meent Han dat er op Ammuud meer info te verkrijgen valt. Fiolla vreest dat er ambtenaars van de CSA betrokken zijn in de slavenhandel, dus alle voorzichtigheid is nodig. Solo besluit om Fiolla te helpen, ook al heeft hij flink wat strepen op zijn kersftok in de Corporate Sector. Zij is zijn enige oplossing om te worden betaald en Fiolla wil Solo's naam verwijderen uit het rapport als de zaak wordt opgeklaard. Nadat Spray, Chewbacca, Bollux en Blue Max aan boord zijn gegaan van de Falcon, omsingelen kornuiten van de gesneuvelde Swoop racers het schip. Daarvoor ontdekten Han en Fiolla dat de hotelkamer van Fiolla en Magg volledig overhoop is gehaald. Han en Fiolla kunnen de Falcon niet benaderen en besluiten om met een Shuttle naar Roonadan te reizen en daarna met de Lady of Mindor de laatste trip naar Ammuud te nemen. Wanneer hun schip wordt aangevallen door piraten, breekt er paniek uit aan boord. Chewbacca vliegt ondertussen met de Falcon naar dezelfde planeet waar hij in de bergen moet landen door een lek in de Falcon dat werd opgemerkt tijdens de reis. Het lek zou gevaarlijk kunnen worden indien de Falcon te diep in de atmosfeer zou landen. Solo en Fiolla komen tot de vaststelling dat het eigenlijk geen piraten zijn die hen hebben aangevallen. De kapitein van de Lady of Mindor blokkeert alle Escape Pods en Life Boats en verzekert de passagiers dat de piraten het enkel belust zijn op goederen en geld. Solo en Fiolla kunnen doorheen het schip sluipen en toch één van de Escape Pods activeren naar Ammuud. Net alvorens ze vluchten, merkt Han de persoon op die in Zlarb zijn communicatie te zien was. Fiolla zegt dat dit Magg is, haar vaste medewerker ... De Life Boat stort neer en Solo en Fiolla worden door de politie van Ammuud opgewacht terwijl ook Bollux ongezien in de Life Boat is gekropen na zijn tocht in de stad. Een deel van hen wil hen naar de Reesbon Clan brengen, maar de aanhangers van de Glayyd Clan, de leidende clan op Ammuud, hebben het laatste woord. Solo en Fiolla vernemen dat de Mor Ewwen Glayyd op het punt staat om een duel aan te gaan met de gunslinger Gallandro, een naam die duidelijk een belletje doet rinkelen bij Fiolla. Solo wil absoluut weten wat de Mor te maken heeft met Zlarb en stelt voor om zijn plaats in te nemen, tot grote opluchting van Ido Glayyd, de zuster van de Mor. Gallandro is verbaasd dat Solo het tegen hem wil opnemen, maar hij verontschuldigd zich verrassend ten opzichte van de Mor en zijn zuster zodat het duel wordt geannuleerd. Ondertussen probeert Chewbacca een scanner op een hoger geplaatste richel te plaatsen, maar zijn route wordt geblokkeerd door Ammuud Grazers waarvan een kudde op hol is geslagen en door zwevende Ammuud Pterosaurs die niet terugdeinzen om Chewie aan te vallen. Met vleugels van een dode Pterosaur en een frame gemaakt van scanneronderdelen, kan Chewbacca echter een soort zweefsprong maken. Deze lijkt goed af te lopen totdat hij met al het gewicht in een meer belandt. Het gewicht dreigt de Wookiee te zullen verdrinken, maar Spray, die gewoon is om in water te leven, komt net op tijd tussenbeide om Chewbacca te redden. De Glayyds waren verwikkeld geraakt in de slavenhandel toen hun vader was gedood nadat bleek dat hij dingen over deze handel wilde opbiechten. Andere clans die betrokken waren met deze praktijken legden hem het zwijgen op en wilden de macht van de Glayyds inperken. Ze vertelden alle info over de slavenhandelaars aan Fiolla en Han die terugkeerden naar de Falcon. De Falcon werd meteen belaagd door de drie schepen van de slavendrijvers. Met Spray in de cockpit probeerden Han en Chewie hun belagers af te houden. De situatie leek verloren toen er plots een Victory-class Star Destroyer van de Corporate Sector Authority verscheen om de piraten en de Falcon te grijpen. Het was Gallandro die was teruggekeerd om zijn baas te helpen. Dit was niemand minder dan Spray, beter bekend als Odumin een Territorial Manager in de CSA. Ondanks het feit dat Han en Chewie hun onschuld hadden bewezen, liet Odumin hen arresteren door Gallandro. Maar Solo kon de gunslinger verschalken in de Falcon met een verdovend middel in Gallandro's handen zodat zijn snelheid verzwakt was. Gallandro gaf zich over en Solo eiste een volledige herstelling van de CSA en de achterstallige som van 10.000 Credits voor zijn mislukte deal. Zowel Fiolla als Odumin werden uiteindelijk gepromoveerd door hun rol in het opdoeken van de slavenhandelaars. Inhoud 250px|thumb|Bollux 250px|thumb|Nashtah Personages *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Bollux *Blue Max *Sonniod *Lisstik *Zlarb *Wadda *Mor Ewwen Glayyd *Ido Glayyd *Odumin aka Spray *Vinda *D'rag *Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla *Magg *Roa *Lwyll *Tregga *Vonzel *Briil Twins **Lozira Briil - Indirect **Rewinda Briil - Indirect *Gallandro *Agmor Glayyd - Indirect Creatures *Bloodsniffer *Cheeb *Digworm *Ammuud Grazer *Howlrunner *Lossor *Nashtah *Nightswift *Ammuud Pterosaur *Stingworm Species *Kamarian *Wookiee *Lurrian *Tynnan *Mens **Corellian **Lorrdian *Courataine *Jastaal *Pho Ph'eahian *Sljee *Wode *Nothoiin - Niet bij naam vermeld Planeten & Astrologie *Corporate Sector *Tion Hegemony *Kamar *Rampa **Rampa Rapids *R'alla - Indirect *Mytus VII - Indirect **Stars' End *Varn - Indirect *Lur *Dra III *Ammuud *Bonadan *Pho Ph'eah *Tynna *Lorrd *Roonadan *Oslumpex V *Ninn *Kessel *Akrit'tar Droid Modellen *Automover *B2-X Computer Interface Unit *BLX Labor Droid *Robo-Bartender *Robo-Valet *Robo-Vassal Schepen & Voertuigen *Permondiri Explorer *Queen of Ranroon *Wanderer *Repulsorlift Scooter *Skimmer *Gravsled *Swoop **Air-2 Swoop *M-class Ship **Lady of Mindor *Victory-class Star Destroyer *Millennium Falcon *Pinnace ** Ulig Abaha Limited 2 Warpod * Modified Ulig Abaha Dimel Attack Ship **Eye of Shiblizar *Corellian Engineering Corporation Survivor Lifeboat Organisaties & Instanties *Stars' End *Rampa Skywatch *Malkite Poisoners *Corporate Sector Authority **Board of Directors *Authority Merchant Marine Academy *Bonadan Traffic Control *Interstellar Collections Limited *Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Incorporated *Han Solo Associates, Limited Locaties *Kamarian Badlands *Bonadan Spaceport Southeast II **Table 131 **Bonadan Alien Quarter **The Imperial **The Landing Zone Titels *Auditor-General *Assistant Auditor-General *Mor *Priests of Ninn *Reesbon Clan *Glayyd Clan *Skip Tracer *Espo *Territorial Manager Wapens *Palmgun *Disruptor *Riot Gun *Vibroblade *FC-1 Flechette Launcher Anderen *Automatic Sealup *Plasma Cut Boarding Device *Original Light *Pharynx Flute *Q'Mai *Terrain Following Sensor *Invisible Market *Flexclamp *Vibroscalpel *Irrigation Bulb *Synthflesh Dispenser *Durasheet *Red List *Duraplas *Final Jump *Imperial Currency Reserve *Authority Cash Voucher *Kanz Disorders *Departure 714 *Departure 332 *Shimmersilk *Clone Wars *Needlebeamer *Money Lane *Cult of Varn Entertainment *Holofeature *Love is Waiting *Lockfiller *Brosso Mark II Holoprojector *Varn, World of Water *Point Five *Bounce *Liar's Cut *Vector *Starfight *Ilthmar Gambit Flora *Miser Plant *Barrel-Scrub *Sting Brush *D'Ian Orchid *Chak-root Eten & Drank *R'alla Mineral Water *Nightswift Gruel *Boiled Howlrunner *Roast Stingworm *Ebla Beer *Flameout category:Leesboeken category:Del Rey